


Party Party Party

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edward Elric is a pop star and Zuko is a library nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Party Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smoking_panda at my music meme. ...Ya, the song she got was Party in the USA. Complete crack, do not take this seriously at all.

Ed doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Mostly he hadn't been paying attention when their newly appointed manager had explained it all to him. He'd been too busy staring out the window of their limo, that famous sign sprawled out past him like some great new miraculous thing. He hadn't even noticed that the man was talking until his brother had nudged him, and even then it was all _yes sir, no sir, why yes, I'm sure I can manage to socialize at least a little bit, sir._ He doesn't care much for Hollywood, could really give a shit about fame and glory. He's doing this for Al, because for some fucked up reason it's his brothers dream to become a pop star, and he's never been able to do anything half as well by himself than if he does it with Ed.  
  
Truthfully, Ed misses their old home in the country. Misses the sweet smell of wheat grass and the crisp spring breeze. Even with their mother dead and their father vanished off the face of the map, him and Al had made the place home.  
  
He misses Winry, and knows it will be only a matter of hours before she calls him, all squeals and happy giggles as she pries each and every piece of Hollywood out of him. When they pull up to the hotel, he's awed by the size. Feels like an insect in comparison. And no, that is not an insult to his height but a simple fact.  
  
The first thing they do is try to change their names. They say that Alphonse has a decent ring to it, but Edward... it just isn't _Hollywood_. Ed is close to spitting out just where they can shove their fucking Hollywood when Al lays a hand on his shoulder. Another gentle reminder as to why they're here.  
  
The Fullmetal Alchemists.  
  
It isn't quite right, but it works, and the it's something easy for the fans to scream in delight.  
  
It takes him more than a week for him to get used to the city. It takes him half that to find the library, and when he isn't being carted around half the damn city, he's hiding out in the library, crouched in a small nook between the nonfiction and the construction manuals. It's there that he finds him.  
  
The boy is foreign, with an ugly scar across half his face that he tries to soften by hiding it in thick black hair. He comes to the library almost as often as Edward does, and doesn't bat an eye when the bodyguards find Ed and drag him off to another autograph session.  
  
He finds out that the boy's name is Zuko, that he was born into wealth and that he lives in the rich part of town with his parents and his spoiled little sister. Everything's been handed to him, is what he says. His laugh is bitter and Edward can't help but notice how very unhappy he looks.  
  
Zuko calms Ed. The boy is like a breath of fresh country air in this toxic city, a drop of cool water on a scorched day. He goes to parties with Al, gets drunk out of his mind and makes out with pretty strangers. Wakes up sandwiched between two bodies. A boy and a girl- probably brother and sister by the looks of it. He drinks and smokes and does acid like a good little pop star, and tries his damnedest to stay away from the worst of the drugs.  
  
But in the end, he comes back to Zuko in their little corner of the library with a hangover tearing at his temples and his backside aching from too rough sex. And when he looks at Zuko, he breathes a little, tries not to be too surprised when one day he ends up with a lap full of boy and a mouthful of Zuko's tongue. He gasps against Zuko, and the sex is the best he's had since he's come to this smoggy city.  
  
Zuko is his solace, his comfort and his peace, so Ed smiles against the other boy's hair and pretends that he doesn't feel a thin tendril of warmth curling its way around his heart. He's here for his brother, and maybe when Al is done with the fame and the girls, they can go home to their little house in the fields with Zuko in tow. The time for love will come later, but for now this is enough.  
  
  
  
  
and the cracky alternative:  
  
Sokka giggles against his neck, drunk and probably a little bit more than drugged. Across from them, the little blind girl is nuzzling against his brother's side murmuring something about kink and something called metalbending. Across the room, Winry is gesturing wildly with her wrench as Katara listens with rapt attention to whatever she's saying, her smile just a _little_ too crooked to be entirely sober.  
  
And- well, Ed doesn't know where that damned Colonel bastard has gone, probably vanished somewhere upstairs with that pretty fire boy with the scar.  
  
Sokka giggles again- licks a wet path up Ed's ear and says with the _dopiest_ expression, "I love this song!"  
  
Ed groans as his head hits the back of the couch. It's gonna be a long fuckin' night.  **  
**


End file.
